Various mechanisms exist for services that match members to members, or members to elements/items or things, such as: recommending movies; news articles; songs; advertisements; dating services; match students to universities, such as for determining offers for the next entering class; and services that provide other matching and recommendation services, such as match members to jobs. For instance in a job searching and recommendation service, the service may provide for job searching; and match jobs to members, such as for recruiting. Members of a service may have different level of seniority, sign-in frequency, profile richness, browsing patterns, etc. Intuitively, it may be expected that members in different segments may have different intentions, and that their experience with the service should be tailored, and recommendations made accordingly. In existing systems, the member population of those using a service may be defined into concrete segments. For instance, a job search service may define segments such as: executive, active job-seekers, talent seekers, etc. Each distinct segment is typically served by a different service model. In the long run, as services evolve, the architecture and code for servicing these concrete segments may become difficult to understand and maintain, especially when considering that the defined segments may intersect in ways not able to be leveraged by legacy services.